wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Feathersword's Dancing Skit
Captain Feathersword's Dancing Skit is a skit where Captain Feathersword loves to dance just like Dorothy does. Gallery CaptainFeatherswordDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing to his self titled song in "Wiggle Time!" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginYummyYummy.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Yummy Yummy" CaptainFeatherswordDoingHenry'sDance.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing Henry's Dance in "Yummy Yummy" CaptainFeatherswordDoingtheFlap.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing the flap CaptainFeatherswordDancinginBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Big Red Car" CaptainFeatherswordDoingNickyNackyNockyNoo.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" in "Big Red Car" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Wake Up Jeff!" TheFeatherswordDance.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing the Feathersword dance CaptainFeatherswordDoingtheGreasedLightningDance.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing the Greased Lightning dance CaptainFeatherswordDancingonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing on "Carols in the Domain" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginWiggledance!.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Wiggledance!" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing to "Nya Nya Nya" in "Wiggledance!" epilogue CaptainFeatherswordDancinginWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing to "It's a Christmas Party (On the Goodship Fearhersword)" in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" CaptainFeatherswordDancingatManlyBeach.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing the pirate way at Manly Beach CaptainFeatherswordDoingThePirateWay.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing the pirate way TheWigglesMovie1009.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "The Wiggles Movie" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginYummyYummy1998.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing Henry's Dance in "Yummy Yummy! (1998 video)" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginWiggleTime1998.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 CaptainFeatherswordDancinginTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "The Wiggles Big Show" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "The Wiggles" TV Series CaptainFeatherswordDancinginJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Jeff's Keyboard Chase" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginZardoZap.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Zardo Zap" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginTootToot!.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Toot Toot!" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland Park" CaptainFeatherswordDoingtheYoHoDance.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing the Yo Ho Ho dance CaptainFeatherswordDancinginMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Music and Musical Instruments" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "The Wiggly Big Show" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginHistory.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "History" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginMovement.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Movement" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordDancingtheTango.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Directions" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginImagination.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Imagination" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginCowsandDucks.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Cows and Ducks" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginhisselftitledvideo.jpg|Captain Featherswod dancing in his self-titled video CaptainFeatherswordDancinginIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" CaptainFeatherswordDancingonTheTodayShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing on "The Today Show" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Yule Be Wiggling" CaptainandAnthonyDoingtheReindeerDance.jpg|Captain and Anthony doing the reindeer dance CaptainandAnthonyDoingtheWobblyDance.jpg|Captain and Anthony doing the wobbly dance CaptainandAnthonyDoingtheBeltBuckleShine.jpg|Captain and Anthony doing the belt buckle shine CaptainFeatherswordTapDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword tap dancing CaptainFeatherswordDancinginHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginWigglySafari.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Wiggly Safari" CaptainFeatherswordDoingtheOwl.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing the owl CaptainFeatherswordDancinginWiggleBay.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Wiggle Bay" CaptainFeatherswordDancingtheCachuca.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing the Cachuca CaptainFeatherswordDoingtheZingZangDance.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing the Zing Zang dance CaptainFeatherswordDancinginSpaceDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Space Dancing!" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginTVSeries3.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series CaptainFeatherswordDancinginEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in The Taiwanese Wiggles' first video: "Everybody Wiggle!" CaptainFeatherswordDoingtheReindeerDance.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing the reindeer dance CaptainFeatherswordDancinginTopoftheTots.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Top of the Tots" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Cold Spaghetti Western" CaptainFeatherswordDancingattheTownFair.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing at the Town Fair CaptainFeatherswordDoingtheReindeerDanceinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Captain Feathersword doing his reindeer dance in "Santa's Rockin'!" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginhisChristmasPants.png|Captain Feathersword dancing in his Christmas pants CaptainFeatherswordDancinginSanta'sRockin'!.png|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Santa's Rockin'!" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Live Hot Potatoes!" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Santa's Rockin'! concert CaptainFeatherswordDancinginWigglyAnimation.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in Wiggly Animation CaptainFeatherswordDancinginSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Sailing Around the World" CaptainFeatherswordDoingtheWavyWalk.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing the Wavy Walk CaptainFeatherswordDancinginLittleRockConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Little Rock" concert CaptainFeatherswordDancinginLet'sHaveaDance!.jpg|Captaain Feathersword dancing in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 CaptainFeatherswordDancinginMariachiAnimation.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in Mariachi Animation CaptainFeatherswordDancinginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" CaptainFeatherswordDancingonJimmyKimmelLive.jpg|Captain Feathersword on Jimmy Kimmel Live CaptainFeatherswordDancinginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Wiggledancing! USA" CaptainFeatherswordBalletDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword ballet dancing CaptainFeatherswordDancinginIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" CaptainFeatherswordDancingonCBS.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing on CBS CaptainFeatherswordDancinginDorothytheDinosaur'sDanceParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Racing to the Rainbow" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Racing to the Rainbow" epilogue CaptainFeatherswordDancinginWiggledancing!.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Wiggledancing!" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Lights, Camera, Action!" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginGettingStrong!.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Getting Strong!" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginDorothytheDinosaur'sPartyEpilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party" epilogue CaptainFeatherswordDancingatWigglesWorld.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing at Wiggles World CaptainFeatherswordDancinginYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" DancingOntheHighSeas.jpg Category:Scenes Category:Actual Skits Category:Galleries Category:Scene Galleries